User talk:DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fluttershy page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vengir (talk) 20:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC) My editing for this wiki I have read your message in my page and I would like to say "No problem." I've work so hard to make this wiki better by editing and add new pages for three months now. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to put the word "The" in everything except when there's an animated short and/or future movies. I've look through the wiki activity today and I see you have edit a few pages that I made that have any grammar errors. And since I'm busy lately because of school, will you help me add new pages, delete any pages with a "Candidate for Deletion" template, edit every single character pages so it will be similar to this (for example; make sure the ID photo for a character didn't need to show their full body), put every single gallery with high quality pictures (make sure the pictures are taken from either Itunes and Blu-Ray), etc? Thanks - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 17:07, October 18, 2015 (UTC) PS: IF you know how to do it, will you make templates for "Songs", "Characters", "Character galleries", "Events", "Galleries" (for Equestria Girls movies and animated shorts), "Transcripts", "Novels" (from the chapter books), "Locations", "Artifacts", etc? I really don't know how to make it and I need someone else to make it. And I'll let you know what else would change in this wiki by me. ClydesdalePegasus, out! Read this, please (scroll down to the message I have put earlier). This is important about you wanting to be an admin like me .TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 15:31, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Becoming an administrator Hi there, the admin you asked to make you an administrator is unable to give those rights as they are not a bureaucrat. I'm currently the only active bureaucrat. I'm afraid at present I don't see you ready to have these rights. You haven't been around long and your edit count is only 68. You have however been doing great things for the Wiki and as such, I have given you rollback rights. Giving you the ability to quickly undo vandalism/unhelpful edits. The log below is for your reference. * 18:47, October 26, 2015 343 TheGuiltyProphet (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid from poweruser to poweruser and rollback (Good contributions) Kind regards, 18:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Need help for the gallery for Rainbow Rocks Hey, DSD1. I just manage to finish the Equestria Girls gallery after five days in the morning/afternoon. I really need your help doing the Rainbow Rocks ''gallery, because I saw you done the Crystal Prep gallery earlier (and thank you) and I need someone to do the second movie gallery. I could show you how I done the gallery for ''Equestria Girls ''so you could do the same thing for ''Rainbow Rocks. Try using the'' Rainbow Rocks gallery from the MLP:FiM wiki as a reference for the one in this wiki. I mostly get the pictures from that wiki because it's high quality and doesn't have any watermarks. Get every single pictures in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''gallery from the MLP:FiM wiki so it can be put in your picture library. Then you would post all of the pictures to this wiki for this wiki's ''Rainbow Rocks gallery. Does it make sense? You can also put captions in the pictures.(And don't worry about pictures that have Adagio Dazzle, because I already post Adagio's pictures for her gallery a few months ago). Also try organize the pictures in the content that shown in the MLP:FiM version. I'll help you with the gallery during the evening on the weekdays. Let me know if you don't understand and I'll try my best to reply back. In the meantime, I'm going to clean every single characters' pages now. See ya - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 17:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC)